


Silhouettes

by sluthyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dubious Consent, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incubus Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Werewolf Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Sharp teeth glinted under the moonlight as dark eyes glazed over the tan body that was spread out on the queen sized bed. Eyes raking up each detail of the mewling seductive creature. With a hand holding a glass of whiskey while watching the pitiful creature in a chair in front of the bed.





	Silhouettes

Sharp teeth glinted under the moonlight as dark eyes glazed over the tan body that was spread out on the queen sized bed. Eyes raking up each detail of the mewling seductive creature. With a hand holding a glass of whiskey while watching the pitiful creature in a chair in front of the bed. Cock twitching with excitement at the sight of slick pooling from the incubus. The little minx only sniffled and let out quiet cries as he struggled with the handcuffs around his wrists to the bed. The wolf ignored the quiet pleas and gripped his cock in his fist, slowly pumping and rolling his thumb over his enlarged tip. He grunted quietly as his cock throbbed and ached in his hold with precum leaking from tip. 

The incubus unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of pearl liquid pooling and dripping down the massive cock. A waste of cum. Cum that Donghyuck knew he would eagerly lick off the floor. He couldn't take his eyes off Mark's cock. It was just so pretty and hypnotizing. Mouthwatering.. He knew he could stare at the cock for days. 

"Fuck.." Mark hissed. "I'm so close." He mused. 

"Wish you were on your knees sucking me off instead." Mark confessed. "Fuck… Bet your throat would feel so good. I'd use it however I'd want.."

"I-I still can.. Suck you off." Donghyuck spoke up meekly. "You can easily fuck my throat."

"Mm.. You'd get off to that, wouldn't you?"

Donghyuck stayed silent because he would get off to Mark throat fucking him. He would be fingering himself until he was leaking all over the mahogany floors and drooling with Mark's cock hammering itself down his throat. His plump thighs rubbing against each other for friction as he imagined being able to have a taste of Mark. 

The wolf slid out of his chair after downing the rest of the whiskey with a mischievous grin. His cock throbbing and jutting in each step he took, mesmerizing the incubus. He crawled over the helpless male with a dark glint, hands caressing the soft body. Honey hued eyes glowered and stared at him with frustration, pink lips moist from drooling. Mark only smiled, dipping his head to capture the plump lips. He's more than pleasantly surprised when Donghyuck licks at his bottom lip to ask for entrance. Mark lets his mouth drop open slightly and their tongues curl together, the wet sound reverberating around the walls of his bedroom. Mark swallowed all of the pretty baby's moans and whines, taking everything in. 

Mark's hands made their way to grip the younger's thick thighs tightly, spreading them out even further to make room for him. He gently pushed Donghyuck onto his stomach, forcing him onto his knees with his ass cheeks spread, gazing down into his wet hole. His hole clenched over nothing, wanting to be filled with cock and to be used over and over again without halt. Mark would breed him and use him however he liked. Donghyuck was his personal fuck slut after all. Mark gripped his thighs then slid his fingers across the omega's slick hole, caressing teasingly, letting the pad of his thumb dip into Donghyuck's pink entrance.

"You're dripping." Mark pointed out, amused. 

The high-pitched keen the younger lets out - echoes through the room. Mark's lips quirk upwards before he finally dips two fingers into his tight little hole. The incubus only trembled and moaned with saliva dripping out his mouth lewdly as his ass tightens and trembles down on the long fingers. He grinded his ass back and let out a little gasp with dazed eyes, fucking himself onto Mark's digits. 

It wasn't enough. 

"Just fuck me! Hurry up, you knothead. Want your stupid cock in me!" The brunette keened, impatiently.

"But you look so pretty like this." The dark haired groaned from above. "So sweet and so beautiful. God, you smell so intoxicating." The alpha purred and rubbed his nose into his throat.

Donghyuck tried his best to muster a harsh glare but let out a loud keen when Mark curled his fingers. Shit, shit, shit..! He was so close. 

"Your clenching down tightly on my fingers too, you know. Didn't expect this to turn you on so easily." 

"Sh-Shut up… Fuck me. S'not enough.." Donghyuck wailed. 

Mark paused his ministrations and removed his fingers, fully knowing the younger was close to orgasming. He brought his fingers close to his lips and gently sucked the digits, savoring the sweet taste of his slick. He quickly made motion to uncuff the incubus, smiling as the younger only laid underneath helplessly. He trapped Donghyuck underneath him and nuzzled his chest, trailing soft kisses and love bites over the golden skin. 

"I can cum from just being in this position." Mark grinned dumbly. 

"Well, I can't! So you better stick your fat cock in me before I go insane!" Hyuck sobbed in frustration. 

Mark only let out a series of giggles as he only teasingly nudged his slick entrance, not bothering to shove the rest of his pulsating dick. The incubus only let out a series of hiccups and mewls while gripping the silk sheets underneath him. Quietly grunting with furrowed eyebrows before unclenching his eyes, Mark stared down at those honey hued eyes that only held annoyance. 

"Shhh… Sluts don't get to demand things, remember? They beg." Mark whispered into Donghyuck's ear causing the incubus to shudder. 

(He hasn't fed in so long.. He needed this.)

"Mark-" 

"Ah-ah-ah, Master. Call me Master." Mark interrupted with a commanding tone. 

"Master," Donghyuck corrected, "Please…" 

"Please what?" Mark stared down at him with amusement written in his face, knowing exactly what he wanted. 

The minx didn't open his mouth to protest against him. He knew better. Knew what Mark wanted and expected from him. He couldn't think right. He wasn't thinking right if all he could imagine and dream of was a fat cock plowing into him and cumming into his hole like a useless cock sleeve. The mouthwatering scent of Mark's seed clouded Donghyuck's mind and desperation immediately kicked in. He tugged and struggled in his restraints while wanting to cry in frustration and outrage. Because this wasn't him!

Donghyuck only lets out a quiet huff, "Please fuck me…"

"Why should I? Hm? I don't think you deserve my cock." Mark lapped Donghyuck's lips while softly pecking him. 

"P-Please… I-I can't think! Want you so bad.. It's been days!" Donghyuck sobbed. "Just want to get fucked and used by you. Want your fat cock in me."

Mark smiled sadistically. This is what he wanted. To get Donghyuck to fully submit and become desperate. 

"I think I prefer you this way. With you only thinking of my cock fucking your insides. You're like a dumb puppy." Mark purred. "You really want me to fuck you senseless that bad, hm?"

"Yes!" Donghyuck shouted with eagerness. "F-Fuck me, please! P-Please… I dont mind you throat fucking me. I just want at least something..."

"Don't worry, pup. I'll fuck you raw until you can only think of me." Mark purred, gripping the round hips tightly. He’s babbling beneath Mark's body, his words are an incoherent rush of noises that the wolf cannot understand. 

Every ounce of his body accepted the humiliation Mark provided him, shivering with goosebumps over his smooth skin. His ass clenched tightly over the tip that somehow was still stretching him. Gods, he wanted more than just the tip. He wanted the whole fucking thing. He didn't care if it tore him apart and destroyed his insides, in fact, he welcomed it. He'll take his knot too.

Mark leans back, taking in the tantalizing image of the fucked out incubus. His alpha is roaring a prayer of take, claim, fuck and Mark doesn't have any more of his willpower to deny his slut. He will take, claim and fuck him. 

Mark licks his lips as he spreads his ass cheeks, revealing that pink hole that’s fluttering in anticipation for his cock. He grips himself by the base and nudges the rim, watching it stretch wide over the tip of his cock. The wolf has him pinned, smushed against the bed so that his little cock grinds into it with every harsh move of Mark's hips. 

"Ma-Mark, so good.." Donghyuck groans out. 

"Master." Mark corrects, halting his movements. 

"Master!!" Donghyuck let out a shrill cry as he pushed his hips back. 

His cock splits Donghyuck open, the girthy length shining with his slick as Mark rolls his hips, driving in his cock slowly, to savor the lewd image of Donghyuck's pretty pink little hole stretching around his massive length. He clenches his eyes and listens to the sweet, mesmerizing sounds of Donghyuck's choked screams and moans

"Master" Donghyuck wails out, tightening down on him. Mark looks at him and sucks in his breath at the beautiful sight his cheeks streaked with tears and drool leaks from his plump lips, pooling down to his chin. Mark grips the plump flesh of his thighs, fingers bruising the golden skin. He raises his hand to grip Donghyuck's chin, shoving his thumb between the pink lips. "Say thank you." Mark growled. "Be grateful that I'm fucking you. Or else I'll find another pretty whore to fuck."

"No! Love you so much, Master. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Donghyuck slurred, tongue lazily lapping the rough pad of his thumb. 

He shoved his pelvis forward, fully sheathing himself deeply into the warmth that surrounded his cock. He grunted and hissed when Donghyuck's wet walls gripped around him tightly, refusing to let go. The incubus whined and arched his back, cock jutting and throbbing from hypersensitivity. 

"If I fuck you, you do know what that means." Mark stated. "You'll be mine. Would you really leave that fool for a bit of cock? Poor, sweet, pathetic Jeno... He'd be so heartbroken if he saw his pretty lover begging for my cock. What a shame."

Jeno.. His kind vampire lover… He would get disappointed and heartbroken if he saw the pathetic state Donghyuck was in. Angry even. He wouldn't blame him if he left. But as of now.. Donghyuck could care less. His mind was too busy thinking of getting fucked and orgasming over the sadistic wolf's knot. 

"I don't care!" Donghyuck wailed, squirming underneath the alpha. His boyfriend was the least of his worries and something he no longer cared for as of now. Mark fucking him and letting him feed was the upmost importance. 

Mark only laughs cruelly. Even that simple noise brought chills down Donghyuck's spine. 

"A few days without cock can really make you so willing for a single fuck, hm? If I knew it was this easy for you to submit to me - I would've done it ages ago." Mark hummed as his fingers pinched his perky nipples with his sharp nails, smiling immediately at the little whimper. 

He wanted to scream, but no sound would leave his lips. He just laid there writhing and whining, taking the wolf's cock unbelievably deep. Mark with one hand locked around his throat, began to pump Donghyuck's pathetic weeping cocklet with such vigor that caused the incubus's eyes to roll into the back of his skull, drool dripping down his chin. 

"Does my whore like that, hm?" Mark growled into his ear, momentarily stopping his thrusts, opting to grind his pelvis into his. His cock was so deep, he was practically hammering his dick in Donghyuck's prostate. 

"Y-Yes! I love it! Please don't stop." Donghyuck rasped out, moving his legs to wrap around his waist, forcing his cock to slide in much deeper. He let out a choked whimper when Mark pushed in even further, enough to slam into his prostate. Mark's hand continued to tighten around his throat, until his eyes began rolling into the back of his head. It was the light headedness that made his ass to clench viciously around his cock. 

"Fuck, baby, i'm going to knot you." he groaned in his ear, low and gruff, his breath now tickling the side of Donghyuck's face. Mark took a moment to gather himself, trying hard not to decorate the walls of the younger's ass with his cum. 

"Knot me, please…" Donghyuck pleaded with his voice hoarse, pupils dilating as the knot in his stomach clenched. Sight becoming blurry from the pleasured tears that spilled down his round cheeks. 

He pulls back, grinning savagely as he hammers back in, picking up a relentless pace. With every thrust, his knot begins to catch onto Donghyuck's rim, pushing at the hole that tries to stretch wide enough to keep it in him. Slick seeps around his massive knot, Donghyuck’s hole sore from the abuse. 

"M'gonna knot you." Mark whispered, breath fanning against Donghyuck's cheeks. 

"Knot.. Knot me. Master, want you to knot me. I-I can take it well." Donghyuck whined, pushing his ass back more, wanting more of Mark's cock in his walls. 

The incubus screams as his back arches as he orgasms again, filled too full. The vice grip around his length is enough to make Mark curse and slam his hips forward again as his knot throbbed at the base of his cock. He ruts harder into Donghyuck, gripping and smacking his round ass. He slams his hips forward one last time, growling as it’s enough to lock his knot into place inside the younger's silken walls. He keeps grinding his hips, breath ragged and heavy against Donghyuck's neck. He was close fuck. His cock throbbed and pulsated inside the warmth heaven, wanting to fuck himself more into the incubus. 

"You're clenching down on me so fucking tightly." Mark groaned through gritted teeth, sweat pooling down his forehead. 

"I-I can't help it." Donghyuck squealed. 

Mark jerked his hips in tiny thrusts as he finally fills Donghyuck's insides with his cum, knot swelling down. The incubus only sobs in relief as he felt warmth in his stomach as Mark's cock throbbed and pulsated in him, filling him up with large amounts of his seed. He trembles with tearful eyes shut as he savored the warm feeling with cum leaking out of his abused hole. He whimpers as the alpha kept rocking into him as he milked his cum from his balls while emptying himself into Donghyuck. 

"You're mine, understand? I'm your Master and I own you. Your mind, body and love is only for me." Mark whispered raggedly over the love bites that covered Donghyuck's once unblemished neck. 

"Yes, Master."

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)   
[CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)


End file.
